Ichimoku de Shiawase
by Akihana Tsukina
Summary: Kebahagiaan yang hanya sekejap untuk kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Training camp selama satu minggu yang membawa seseorang menuju ajalnya. [ Hai FFicku yang pertama di fandom ini Drama abis, gaje, but Mind to RnR? Thank you ]
1. Chapter 1

Ichimoku de Shiawase

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, fail angst, uh death chara

Uh, yeah, hello. Ini ff straight lagi yang bakal ku publish. Dan lagi-lagi genrenya angst. Tolong aku gabisa buat fluff /menangis/ Tapi nanti bakal ku selipin beberapa fluff kok di ff ini. Castnya kali ini yang imut-imut. Awas diabetes /ha

Bisa dijamin betapa failnya ff ini. Dan, yeah, pasti angstnya gadapet kayak ff Can you hear me? kemarin. Iya, aku emang gabisa nulis ff angst tapi maksa. Jadi begitulah nasib chara yang masuk ke dalam ff ku jadi OOC begitu /terjun/

Pairnya imut lho, KuroMomo. Imut, 'kan? Aku lumayan suka mereka sih, tapi tetep sukanya sama AkaKuro ehehe /dasarfujo

P.S. Kuroko bakal OOC saat dia cuma berduaan sama Momoi. Tapi aku berusaha bikin biar gaterlalu OOC kayak Kise gitu sifatnya. Paling dia bakal sering senyum sama terkekeh(?)

Oke, don't like don't read.

Special dedicate to** Heicchin**, my beloved daughter www

Happy birthday my daughtie~ I know this ff isn't enough and doesn't nice. So, hope you really like it, mwah~

P.S.S. Aku bukan ibu-ibu yang udah punya anak. Dia temenku yang mengakui dirinya jadi anakku. Jadi ya gitu deh. Aku masih muda kok /apa

* * *

So guise,

Happy reading~!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Hidden Truth

Pemuda bersurai biru yang senada dengan langit cerah di hari itu makin enggan untuk sedikit saja membuka kedua kelopak mata yang menutupi kedua iris yang juga serasi dengan surainya. Angin yang berhembus dengan sangat tenang membuat siapapun yang sedang senang, sedih atau marah sekalipun akan memilih untuk menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar hanya sekedar untuk menikmatinya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda baby blue tersebut.

Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Yang jelas, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini membuatnya kadang tersenyum─walaupun sekedar tersenyum kecil─ dan kadang kembali ke ekspresinya yang sangat minim. Begitulah ia, jika sesuatu yang sedih atau bahkau yang membahagiakan sekalipun, jarang sekali ia akan mengekspresikan perasaannya saat itu. Jika melihat ekspresinya yang benar-benar minim, sulit untuk seseorang dapat membaca perasaannya.

Dan pikirannya sedaritadi melayang ke dua tahun lalu. Masa-masa indah, tentunya. Bagi mereka yang dekat dengannya juga akan beranggapan yang sama.

Dua tahun lalu adalah masa yang sangat indah sekaligus menyakitkan untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

─oOoOo─

Decitan sepatu menggema di ruangan itu. Beberapa siswa sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka kini. Ya, bermain basket. Dan kini merupakan jadwal mereka untuk latihan rutin mengingat mereka baru saja menghadapi Winter Cup yang memang diselenggarakan setiap tahun.

Mereka tengah menikmati latihan basket─atau lebih tepatnya siksaan─ yang telah dijadwalkan oleh sang kapten, Akashi Seijuuro. Kapten yang disebut juga dengan jelmaan iblis itu terlihat tengah memantau kelima anggotanya di tim inti. Tim inti yang beranggotakan enam orang─termasuk Akashi─ itu disebut juga dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Dikarenakan kemampuan mereka yang di luar akal dan juga karena mereka terus memenangkan semua pertandingan lah yang membuat mereka menyandang sebutan itu.

Terlihat di lapangan terdapat lima pemuda yang sedang menjalani siksaannya. Mereka seperti pelangi karena warna surainya yang memang mencolok. Tak perlu kusebutkan lagi karena kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa saja mereka.

─oOoOo─

Dan akhirnya siksaan itu selesai yang menghasilkan kelima anggota tim inti─kecuali Akashi tentunya─ terkapar lemas di atas lapangan indoor yang mereka lakukan untuk latihan tadi.

Mereka masih sibuk menghilangkan dahaga dan membersihkan peluh yang membanjiri mereka. Sehingga yang tercipta kini hanyalah keheningan. Tidak terlalu hening sih, sebenarnya. Karena suara menenggak minuman masih terdengar. Walaupun tak seberapa keras.

Akhirnya setelah mereka selesai menghilangkan dahaga, Akashi pun angkat bicara. "Senin nanti kita adakan training camp sekaligus menyambut natal. Kita akan pulang pada malam natal. Aku sudah menyewa sebuah penginapan di Hokkaido, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kalian. Akan kutambah menu latihan kalian mengingat kita akan segera memasuki tahun baru. Kita akan menginap selama seminggu." Ucapnya. Atau lebih tepatnya perintah. Perintah dari Akashi itu absolut, 'kan?

Lantas, keempat─kecuali Kuroko yang masih memasang ekspresi datar─anggota lainnya menelan saliva mereka keras-keras. Sungguh, yang ada di benak mereka pasti training camp tersebut tak ada bedanya dengan neraka. Meskipun nanti cuacanya tak akan sepanas neraka─karena memang kini di Jepang sedang musim dingin. Tak ada yang mampu berkata, pikiran mereka membayangkan hell camp─tentu ini sebutan kelima anggota yang termasuk Kuroko di dalamnya─yang akan mereka laksanakan dua hari lagi.

Di bayangan mereka, mereka merasakan bagaimana latihan di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Berlari di atas bukit salju. Memakai mantel tebal yang pasti akan menambah keringat─mengingat mereka akan latihan fisik nanti─. Membayangkan saja mereka sudah tak sanggup, bagaimana menjalaninya? Terlebih lagi mereka tahu kalau kapten mereka yang merupakan jelmaan iblis itu tak akan segan-segan menghukum anggotanya walau hanya melakukan kesalahan sepele. Mereka ingin mati rasanya. Apa perlu mereka terjun dari atap sekolah mereka sekarang?

Akashi berdeham kecil yang membuat kelima yang lainnya tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. Menatap horor ke arah Akashi, seolah sedang melihat monster yang datang dari dimensi lain. Atau mungkin alien? Bisa sebut keduanya. (author terbunuh ditusuk gunting.) "Untuk biaya makan dan transportasi, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menanggung semuanya. Kalian hanya perlu mempersiapkan fisik kalian agar tidak drop saat camp nanti, mengerti?" Ucap Akashi, perintah maksudku. Ekspresinya tetap dingin memandangi satu persatu anggotanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan horor yang masih bertengger di wajah mengangguk pasrah mengingat perintah Akashi itu absolut. Kalau mereka mencoba melawan, tubuh mereka akan habis tercabik gunting, mungkin. Akashi pun menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangannya. Memang kapten yang satu ini, tak pernah puas menyiksa anggotanya.

Kise yang sedari tadi terdiam─karena dia tak akan berani memotong ucapan sang kapten─, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Oh iya, tadi siang aku baru menerima gaji. Kalian ku traktir es krim -_ssu_!" Seru Kise sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Oh baik sekali hatimu, Kise.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya menghadap ke arah Kise. Memandang seperti meremehkan, mungkin. "Hanya es krim? Masa seorang model yang lumayan terkenal hanya mampu mentraktir es krim? Payah." Kemudian ia mengendikan bahunya dan menguap dengan tidak elitnya, karena sebelum ia sempat menutup mulut setelah menguap, Kise melempari sepatunya dan kebetulan masuk ke mulut Aomine. Jadilah Aomine menatap Kise dengan death-glare nya. "OI KISE! KURANG AJAR KAU!" Dilemparkannya lagi sepatu tersebut kepada Kise─setelah mengeluarkan sepatu itu dari mulutnya, tentu.

"AOMINE_CCHI_ _HIDOI -SSU_ !" Teriak Kise, lebih tepatnya merengek. "YASUDAH KALAU AOMINE_CCHI_ TIDAK MAU, BAGIAN AOMINECCHI KUBERIKAN KE MURASAKICCHI!" Kise melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"HA?! BUKAN MAKSUDKU BEGITU, KISE! AKU JUGA MAU WALAUPUN HANYA SEBATANG ES KRIM!" Aomine tak mau kalah, ia masih tetap berteriak tanpa mempedulikan Akashi yang sedang menatapnya dan juga Kise dengan tatapan siap membunuh─dengan gunting tentunya.

"BAGIAN AOMINE_CCHI_ UN─"

Ckris.

Bagus. Gunting Akashi menancap di lantai kayu. Lebih tepatnya di sebelah kaki kiri Kise. Semua yang ada disana─kecuali Kuroko─ langsung bergidik ngeri. Aomine sudah hendak membuka mulut sebelum Akashi siap melempar gunting keduanya dimana Aominelah yang menjadi sasarannya.

"KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA MENGAMBIL BAGI─"

Ckris.

Gunting kedua berbicara. Kini gunting tersebut menancap di dinding belakang tempat Aomine duduk. Sebelumnya gunting itu sempat memotong beberapa helai rambut Aomine. Kini Aomine seperti mayat hidup yang membeku dengan wajah pucat.

"Kalian terlalu berisik. Hanya karena es krim saja. Seperti anak kecil," Akashi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga anggota yang sedari tadi diam─entah karena takut atau memang mereka tidak berniat ikut campur─. "Ryouta, Daiki, lihat Tetsuya, Atsushi dan Shintarou. Mereka semua bisa menjaga mulutnya agar tak menimbulkan polusi suara yang berlebihan." Nasihat Akashi kepada Aomine dan Kise yang hanya disambut anggukan kecil dari keduanya yang masih membeku. Rasanya nyawa mereka diambang batas tadi. Untung saja Tuhan masih menyayangi mereka.

Murasakibara yang sedari tadi anteng dengan camilannya, kini memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka karena kapten emperor jelmaan iblis itu marah. "Kise-_chin_ ~ Jadi beli es krimnya, 'kan? Ayo cepat~ Aku juga ingin membeli snack lagi. Snackku sudah hampir habis~" Pinta Murasakibara yang seperti anak kecil. Dia memang seperti itu, 'kan?

Kise mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Masih lemas karena gunting melayang tadi rupanya.

"Kalian ganti baju lalu kita ke minimarket untuk ditraktir Ryouta." Perintah Akashi seraya melenggang menuju ruang ganti yang diikuti kelima yang lain.

Jangan lupakan kalau Momoi masih disana karena ia memang harus pulang bersama dengan yang lainnya. Selain ia manager tim itu, Momoi 'kan seorang perempuan. Tak baik ia pulang sendiri di malam hari begini. Ditambah dengan fisiknya yang uh yeah lumayan untuk mengundang pria hidung belang untuk memperkosanya. Jadilah ia disini sekarang, duduk di bench seraya melihat kembali papan berjalan yang ada di genggamannya kini. Ia sedang membuat jadwal untuk training camp Kiseki no Sedai─sebelum Akashi memberitahu pada yang lain, Momoi sudah lebih dulu diberitahu Akashi agar ia bisa membuat jadwal untuk latihan mereka─ yang sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya. Yah walaupun jadwal ini termasuk berat karena memang itu maunya Akashi. Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan yang dipegangnya tadi menuju ke lapangan yang sudah kosong. "Apa Tetsu-_kun_ tak apa dengan jadwal seberat ini?" Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya sampai keenam teman pelanginya datang dengan tas di pundak masing-masing.

"Ayo, Satsuki." Ucap Akashi seraya berjalan keluar gym. Lantas, Momoi langsung merapihkan barang bawaannya dan ikut berjalan meninggalkan ruang gym.

Kini mereka berjalan berbaris. Tentu dengan Akashi paling depan─sebagai pemipin atau pemandu atau apalah─, di belakangnya Midorima berjalan sambil membawa boneka rakun yang ia bilang itu lucky itemnya hari ini. Di belakang Midorima, Murasakibara berjalan dengan sisa snacknya di pelukan. Bisakah itu disebut sisa jika jumlahnya masih sekantung penuh? Tepat di belakang tubuh titan (lagi-lagi author terkapar, dibanting Murasakibara.) Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kise berjalan beriringan. Entah apa yang mereka bahas, tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu dimana Kise sewaktu-waktu akan merengek kepada Aomine. Di barisan akhir, Momoi dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan. Keduanya diam. Kuroko sibuk menyesap vanilla milkshake yang entah ia dapat kapan dan dimana. Sedangkan Momoi hanya berjalan dengan menunduk. Pandangannya fokus ke jalan. Menyadari sikap Momoi, Kuroko menepuk pundak Momoi pelan. Momoi langsung mengangkat kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar miliknya. "Momoi-_san_ baik-baik saja? Kulihat kau berjalan sambil menunduk dari tadi."

Momoi yang menyadari sikapnya barusan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Senyum merekah di wajahnya. Sikapnya kembali normal. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya beberapa menit lalu. Hebat. "A-ah, aku baik-baik saja, Tetsu-_kun_!" Tatapannya berusaha menyakinkan Kuroko. Takut Kuroko menanyakan lebih jauh lagi kenapa ia bersikap sedemikian rupa.

Kuroko menyesap vanilla milkshakenya lagi sebelum bertanya. "Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat, Momoi-_san_. Aku tak yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja. Terlebih lagi sikapmu yang ceria akan pudar kalau kita sedang berjalan bersama seperti ini atau saat kami sedang berlatih di lapangan." Kuroko kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Momoi yang menatapnya dengan gugup.

Bingo! Kuroko bisa menebak kalau memang Momoi sedang tidak baik dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Bukan hanya beberapa hari belakangan, sih. Tapi sudah setahun lalu saat mereka memasuki kelas satu di Teiko. Lagi-lagi Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kuroko masih tetap menatapnya penuh selidik. "A-ah itu.. mungkin aku kurang istirahat? Kurasa aku hanya masuk angin. Tak usah dikhawatirkan, Tetsu-_kun_~" Jawab Momoi seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. Tetap berusaha meyakinkan Kuroko kalau tidak ada yang buruk terjadi padanya. Walaupun jauh dalam hatinya ia menyembunyikan ini rapat-rapat.

Kuroko mengangguk paham kemudian kembali menatap Momoi. "Kalau begitu, Momoi-_san_ kuantar pulang saja bagaimana? Angin malam kali ini terlalu kuat. Nanti kau tambah masuk angin." Masih dengan tatapan datarnya tentu. Walaupun Momoi dapat melihat di mata Kuroko ada rasa khawatir.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pertanyaan Kuroko, entah kenapa Momoi merasakan pipinya memanas serta hatinya menjadi hangat. Apakah ini yang dinamakan dikhawatirkan oleh orang yang kau cintai? Momoi mengarahkan pandangannya ke teman-teman yang berjalan di depannya sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Kuroko. "Bagaimana dengan acara traktir Ki-_chan_? Kau ikut saja, tak perlu menemaniku pulang. Lagipula, kalau aku ikut kalian barang sebentar, aku masih kuat, kok!" Lagi, senyum merekah di wajahnya. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa tambah khawatir dengan kondisi Momoi tapi setelah melihat senyum itu hatinya merasa sedikit hangat. Kekhawatirannya juga berkurang. Apa yang salah?

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang, Momoi-_san_. Mencegah lebih baik." Sebuah senyum─walaupun senyum kecil─ bertengger di wajah datar Kuroko. Oh Tuhan, kini wajah Momoi memanas, bukan hanya pipinya.

Akhirnya Momoi mengangguk pelan sebagai persetujuan. Menyerah berdebat dengan Kuroko karena memang sulit menang kalau berdebat dengannya. "Baiklah kalau Tetsu-_kun_ memaksa~"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat itu, Momoi ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan ada-apa-Tetsu-_kun_. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Momoi, Kuroko bersuara. "Minna, sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut acara kali ini." Ucap Kuroko yang membuat kelima temannya yang tadi masih berjalan menoleh ke arahnya dan juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Kise─yang notabenenya pemilik acara kali ini─ langsung berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Momoi. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Kuroko_cchi_?" Menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan khawatir, takut-takut Kuroko tidak ikut acaranya karena sakit.

"Momoi-_san_ sedang sakit. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Kalian bisa lanjutkan acara tanpa aku dan Momoi-san." Jelas Kuroko mengenai kenapa ia tak jadi ikut acara tersebut.

"Eh? Momo_cchi_ sakit -_ssu_?!" Kise langsung menghampiri Momoi dan meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Momoi untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh Momoi saat ini. Siapa tau ia terkena demam.

Momoi perlahan menyingkirkan punggung tangan Kise dari dahinya kemudian ia tersenyum─untuk meyakinkan yang lain kalau ia baik-baik saja. "Hanya masuk angin saja, kok. Mungkin besok aku sudah sembuh. Dan esok lusa, pasti aku sudah bisa berkumpul bersama kalian untuk training camp~"

Pemuda surai kuning masih saja khawatir, ternyata. "Sungguh hanya masuk angin? Tak perlu ke dokter?" Tampak kekhawatiran di wajah Kise yang amat jelas. Baik sekali orang yang satu ini.

Kemudian yang ditanyai menggeleng pelan. "Tak usah, Ki-_chan_ ~" Lalu kekehan meluncur manis dari mulutnya. Masih tetap tersenyum tentunya.

"Ano," Kuroko tiba-tiba memotong kekhawatiran─aku tau ini pengungkapan katanya kurang tepat─ Kise terhadap Momoi. "Bisa aku antar Momoi-_san_ pulang sekarang? Angin semakin kencang dan─" Ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. "─semakin dingin." Catat kalau Kuroko tak kuat udara dingin.

Kini sang kapten berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya yang sedang meributkan masalah sakitnya Momoi. "Kalian pulanglah duluan, udara sudah terlalu dingin." Kemudian dibalas anggukkan dari Midorima dan Aomine.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Momoi-_san_." Ujar Kuroko seraya menggenggam tangan Momoi lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera mengantar Momoi ke rumahnya.

Bersamaan dengan Momoi dan Kuroko yang kembali berbalik ke arah jalan yang mereka lewati sebelumnya, kelima anggota Kiseki no Sedai masih melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ke minimarket seperti agenda mereka sebelumnya.

"Hei, hei. Apa kalian tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Kuroko_cchi_ -_ssu_?" Tanya Kise sambil masih berjalan tepat di samping Aomine.

Lantas, Aomine langsung menoleh ke arah Kise lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Ha? Aneh? Apanya? Tetsu memang seperti itu, 'kan?"

Lalu Kise mengendikan bahunya sambil menatap Aomine balik. "Aku juga tidak tahu tepatnya bagaimana. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Kuroko_cchi_ jadi sering dekat dengan Momo_cchi_ atau hanya perasaanku -_ssu_?"

Akashi yang berjalan paling depan─ yang pasti mendengarkan percakapan Aomine dan Kise─ langsung menyambar─atau lebih tepatnya memotong─ percakapan Aomine dan Kise. "Kurasa juga begitu. Dan juga, Satsuki jadi lebih sering mendekati Tetsuya. Mungkin mereka saling suka." Ucap Akashi acuh tak acuh walaupun sisi hatinya yang lain tak suka.

"He? Saling suka? Maksudnya, mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta, begitu -_ssu_?" Tanya Kise yang masih penasaran.

Akashi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Menurutku sih begitu. Ingat, aku selalu benar. Lihat saja nanti. Pada saat sebelum training camp, mereka pasti sudah jadi sepasang kekasih." Yang perkataan itu langsung disambut keterkejutan ketiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Tentu minus Murasakibara, ia sibuk pacaran dengan camilannya jadi tak mempedulikan topik bahasan mereka, pastinya.

"H-ha? Sebelum training camp mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih? Tapi 'kan Satsuki─" Buru-buru Aomine menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat yang menyebabkan tatapan menyelidik ketiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, dan lagi minus Murasakibara.

"Satsuki apa, Daiki?" Kini aura menyeramkan sudah mengelilingi sang kapten reinkarnasi iblis ini. "Beritahu atau gunting ini melayang." Ternyata, Akashi sudah menggenggam gunting di tangannya sedaritadi.

Aomine langsung menggeleng kuat. "Satsuki tak boleh aku memberitahukannya. Atau aku akan dihadiahi m-m-masakannya yang seperti racun itu.." Aomine langsung menelan salivanya kuat-kuat mengingat bagaimana rasa masakan Momoi yang memang sangat payah.

Kise akhirnya berusaha memecah ketegangan diantara tatapan Akashi dan guntingnya yang sedang memburu Aomine serta Midorima yang ketakutan dengan gunting melayang si kapten iblis. "Sudahlah, Akashicchi. Mungkin ini privasinya Momo_cchi_. Lebih baik tak usah memaksa Aomine_cchi_ untuk menceritakannya -_ssu_~" Ujar Kise seraya menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang seperti matahari terbit itu.

Sang kapten hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan. Aomine menghela nafas lega berkali-kali. Untung saja ada Kise, kalau tidak? Habislah dia.

Kembali ke sisi milik Kuroko dan Momoi. Mereka kini sedang berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Momoi. Momoi terlihat sedang mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusir dingin yang sedaritadi setia menemaninya selama perjalanannya pulang bersama Kuroko. Keheningan juga menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berbicara sejak mereka memisahkan diri dari Kiseki no Sedai. Keduanya sedang sibuk dengan alam masing-masing.

Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keheningan yang melandanya, Kuroko lantas menoleh ke arah Momoi dan menemukan Momoi yang sedang mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru karena kedinginan serta kulitnya yang memucat. Dengan itu, Kuroko langsung menggenggam sebelah telapak tangan Momoi─yang sebelumnya sempat digenggamnya dan setelah mereka jauh dari Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko melepasnya─ dan mencoba menghangatkannya dengan menggenggam tangan mungil Momoi kuat-kuat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah kedinginan yang tengah menyelimuti keduanya. Dan karena itu, entah kenapa keduanya merasakan hangat yang berlebih hingga rasanya darah mengalir cepat ke kedua pipi mereka lalu meninggalkan semburat merah di kedua insan yang sedang dilanda cinta ini. Serta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan tidak tentu arah di dalam perut masing-masing. Rasanya mereka tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini dan ingin menghentikan waktu agar mereka bisa bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Saling menggengam tangan satu sama lain untuk menyalurkan kehangatan serta menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing dengan melalui tindakan. Indah, bukan?

Momoi mengarahkan pandangannya pada telapak tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh lelaki yang mampu merebut hatinya setahun yang lalu, saat ini dan mungkin seterusnya. Kemudian mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Ano, Tetsu-_kun._."

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah objek yang dipandang Momoi. "Ah, maaf." Lalu ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Momoi. Keduanya cukup merasa brokoro, sih.

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu tersenyum, walau terlihat dipaksakan. "Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, walaupun dingin begini, tangan Tetsu-_kun_ tetap hangat atau hanya perasaanku-?" Gumam Momoi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di dagunya dengan pose orang berpikir. Melihat pose itu, Kuroko sedikit terkekeh. Imut, menurutnya.

"Itu mungkin perasaan Momoi-_san_ saja. Jelas-jelas tanganku dingin begini." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang memang sedaritadi pucat. Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Yang tadi itu memang hangat dan menenangkan. Rasanya tidak ingin mengakhirinya.

"Sebelum aku lupa─" Momoi menghentikan langkahnya─yang diikuti Kuroko─ lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kuroko. "─aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama. Tapi, yah, seperti yang Tetsu-_kun_ tahu, aku ini payah dan tidak mungkin berani jika mengucapkan ini dengan waktu yang cepat, 'kan? Jadi aku ingin bilang," Kemudian ia mendekatkan mulutnya menuju telinga Kuroko lalu berbisik pelan. "_Suki da yo ne_, Tetsu-_kun_." Setelahnya Momoi menunduk. Malu, tentu saja.

Kuroko sempat terbelalak beberapa detik setelah mendengar utaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Momoi. Tak percaya, tentunya. Lelaki yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis serta paling lemah di antara pemain Teikou lainnya seperti dirinya disukai oleh seorang perempuan yang populer di klub basket karena memang ia manager tim basket dan Momoi memang cantik. Kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. "_Hontou desu, ka_?" Ucapnya seraya menatap lurus ke arah Momoi. Walaupun tak ada ekspresi, seperti biasa.

Momoi mengangguk pelan sambil tetap menunduk. Ayolah, jika kau wanita dan menyatakan perasaanmu langsung ke lelaki yang kau cintai atau kau sukai, pasti malu, 'kan? Begitu pula dengan Momoi. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang sudah persis udang rebus, merah.

Lalu Kuroko mengusap kepala Momoi. Penuh kasih sayang. (Maafkan keOOC-an Kuroko orz). Karena perlakuan tersebut, Momoi mendongakan kepalanya. Kedua iris sakuranya langsung bertemu dengan kedua iris _bluenette_ milik Kuroko. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Cukup, wajah Momoi perlu dipadamkan. "Aku juga sama, Momoi-_san_." Ucap Kuroko dengan senyum yang memang kecil tergores di wajahnya.

Kini, Momoi yang kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko. Rasanya seperti merasa wajahnya semakin memanas. Cukup. Perlu berapa kali harus kubuat kalimat 'wajah Momoi memanas'? Anggap saja di sini kalau wajah Momoi sudah memerah tingkat akut. Bayangkanlah. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Irisnya sakura miliknya melebar. Uwooo, mimpi di tengah salju. Oh, bukan, anugerah di tengah salju. Bukan, anugerah yang tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Momoi di malam hari di musim dingin. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu hadiah dari Tuhan untuk Momoi. Hadiah menjelang Natal. Karena, ya, sekitar 9 hari ke depan mereka akan merayakan hari Natal. Mungkin Tuhan memang menyayanginya karena perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini─sekitar 1 tahun─ ternyata terbalaskan. Sungguh aku iri padamu, Momoi-san (/jangancurhat).

Lalu Kuroko kembali menggandeng tangan Momoi. Senyum yang sangaaat tipis terpatri manis di wajah pucatnya. "Lebih baik kita cepat, Momoi-_san_. Kalau tidak, kau bisa lebih parah dari ini." Ujarnya sedatar biasanya walaupun kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke ujung-ujungnya.

Momoi menggangguk pelan. "Tapi, ano-bisakah Tetsu-_kun_ jangan panggil aku Momoi-_san_ lagi?" Tanya Momoi ragu-ragu.

Yang ditanya menenglengkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan─arah kiri bagi Momoi─, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Maksud Momoi-_san_?"

"Uhm, begini lho... Hubungan kita sekarang sebagai apa? Ah, b-bukan itu maksudku! U-uh misalnya dengan hanya memanggil nama kecilku atau sejenisnya.." Ucap Momoi dengan terbata-bata. Malu mungkin.

Kuroko mengangguk. Sepertinya mengerti. "Jadi misalnya, Satsuki, begitu?" Tanyanya.

"I-iya, seperti itu misalnya.." Momoi menangguk setuju. Tapi terlihat malu-malu karena ia mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Nah, Satsuki, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, ne? Udara sudah semakin dingin dan," Lagi-lagi Kuroko mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. "Salju yang turun sudah semakin banyak. Nanti kau bisa lebih sakit dari ini." Katanya seraya menatap lurus ke kedua iris sakura milik Momoi. Ditatapnya lama Momoi yang juga menatapnya.

"_H-ha'i,_ Tetsu-_kun_! _Arigatou ne_~" Momoi tersenyum lebar lalu dengan cepat mencium pipi Kuroko yang membuat wajahnya merona, lagi.

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah Momoi. Kembali ke tujuan awal, mengantarkan Momoi pulang dengan segera karena yang Kuroko ketahui bahwa Momoi sedang tidak enak badan. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan beriringan, tiba-tiba saja Momoi oleng dan jatuh ke belakang. Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja. Disertai dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya. Tentu yang menyadari Momoi jatuh, Kuroko, langsung menoleh ke arah Momoi yang sudah ambruk dengan darah yang juga mengalir dari hidung mungilnya. Dengan segera, Kuroko berjongkok seraya menggoyangkan bahu mungil Momoi di dalam dekapannya. "Satsuki! Satsuki bangun! Hei! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucapnya seraya membawa Momoi ke dalam dekapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Momoi. "Tubuhmu ringan sekali."

Dan, tanpa banyak omong Kuroko menggendong tubuh mungil nan ringan milik Momoi ke rumahnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Hellooooo~~

Chapter 1 akhirnya selesai. Ganyangka dapet 3k+ begini... Semoga suka ya sama ffic yang abal abis ini u v u. Kalo review banyak, dilanjut deh~ /iniffickadonak. Thanks buat yang udah review fficku sebelumnya~ Padahal itu ffic pertama yang abal banget /yanginijuganey. Oh iya, ada yang mau kenal lebih deket sama aku? PM ya~ /gaadaney.

Oke, daripada banyak bacot, thanks for reading~

Mind to review/follow/fav? Arigatou~

Akihana Tsukina


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter : **_Hidden Truth_

Dan, tanpa banyak omong Kuroko menggendong tubuh mungil nan ringan milik Momoi ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Karena kebahagiaan tak akan bertahan untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke / ****黒子のバスケ****/ The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **─ **Ichimoku de Shiawase**

_Disclaimer_ : **Kuroko no Basuke **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Warning_ : **OOC, abal, gaje, angst fail, absurd, typo(s), dan penyakit sejenisnya.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

_A/N_ : **Hello~~~ ****Aku**** balik lagi bawa chapter baru~ Aduh, ****aku**** terharu ada yang follow, fav sama review chapter 1 ; v ; /salahemot Gimana chapter 1 nya? Abal kan? Emang ;u; Makasih udah baca chapter sebelumnya~ Jadi pasti chapter ini sama abalnya sama chapter sebelumnya atau bahkan bisa lebih absurd, gatau lagi ah eue oke, semoga suka sama chapter ini ya~ Jangan lupa review/follow/fav chapter 2 ini~ ****Aku**** juga gatau ini cerita selesainya berapa**** chapter****, semoga ga nyampah ya di fandom ini hehe~**** Maaf late update u v u**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading~!**

─OoOoO─

**-Chapter 2: What Happens?-**

Singkat kata singkat cerita singkat waktu, owari da! Engga kok, bercanda.

Tapi, benar untuk singkat waktu, kini Kuroko sudah berdiri di depan pintu kayu jati yang menghiasi sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar─untuk Kuroko. Masih dengan Momoi yang ada di gendongannya. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menyumbat darah yang keluar dari hidung Momoi dengan sapu tangan yang senada dengan warna surainya─biru terang.

Karena takut keadaan Momoi semakin memburuk, Kuroko langsung menekan bel yang terletak di sebelah daun pintu di depannya. (aku juga gangerti gimana dia pencet belnya, padahal lagi gendong Momoi /gimanasih). Jaaangan pikirkan itu, yang penting bagaimana agar setidaknya salah satu anggota keluarga Momoi segera membukakan pintu yang terdiam di depannya─karena memang tidak ada yang menyentuh dan juga tidak mendapat gaya. Tak lama setelah Kuroko menekan bel beberapa kali, muncul seorang wanita paruh baya─sekitar 40 tahun-an─ bersurai merah muda─persis Momoi─ dengan iris yang juga sama dengan warna surainya, benar-benar persis Momoi. Kuroko sempat berpikir setelah melihat wanita di depannya, mungkin beliau ibunya Satsuki.

Setelah selang beberapa menit mereka─Kuroko dan ibu dari Momoi─, akhirnya Kuroko mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Konbanwa, Momoi-san," ucap Kuroko sopan seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, agak berhati-hati takut uhm kekasihnya jatuh.

Momoi-san pun tersadar dari lamunannya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap wajah Kuroko, atau mungkin mengintrogasi? Entah, kau bisa asumsikan keduanya. "Ah ha'i, konbanwa?" Nyonya Momoi mengerjapkan matanya.

Mengerti maksud dari wanita di hadapannya, Kuroko pun memperkenalkan dirinya. Tak sopan 'kan tiba-tiba kau muncul di depan rumah seseorang tanpa ia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi-san. Teman dari Satsu─ uhm Momoi-san maksudku, anakmu." Kuroko menyebut Momoi kembali ke nama keluarganya karena ia merasa lancang kalau sampai keceplosan memanggil Momoi dengan Satsuki.

Momoi-san mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuh mungil yang berada di gendongan Kuroko. Sudah hafal apa yang menyebabkan putri tersayangnya sampai jatuh pingsan seperti di hadapannya kini, karena jelas ia ibunya. Jadi, beliau tidak terlalu terkejut melihat kondisi Momoi saat ini, walaupun raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia cemas pingsannya Momoi kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya─Momoi sudah sering jatuh pingsan, asal kau tahu. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan teman dekatnya, kecuali Aomine.

"Kuroko-kun ya? Satsu-chan sering menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku. Katanya ia memiliki rasa padamu, benar?" tanya Momoi-san dengan nada penuh keingintahuan yang tinggi. Kau bisa sebut Momoi-san kepo.

"U-uhm.. ha'i," Kuroko mengangguk canggung. Malu, tentu saja. Ia tak menyangka kalau Momoi sampai menceritakan masalah percintaannya kepada ibunya. Oh ayolah Kuroko, Momoi seorang perempuan, wajar ia sering menceritakan apapun kepada ibunya sendiri. "Apa Satsu─ maaf, Momoi-san maksudku, sering menceritakan tentangku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang amat sangat tenang, atau kalem. Tak ada bedanya, lagipula.

Momoi-san menangguk antusias. Sikapnya juga persis Satsuki, batin Kuroko saat melihat Momoi-san yang tersenyum riang. Walaupun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi seperti anaknya, tapi wajah Momoi-san masih seperti wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahun, 20 tahun lebih muda dari usia aslinya, mungkin. Jadi, dengan sikap ceria seperti itu, tak membuat siapapun yang melihatnya─termasuk Kuroko─ merasa canggung yang berlebih hingga ingin muntah. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. "Tentu saja! Ternyata Satsu-chan benar, kau memang tampan, Kuroko-kun~" ucap Momoi-san seraya mengumbar senyum di wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun dan manis bersamaan.

Mau tak mau, Kuroko mengulum senyum tipis di wajahnya. Benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Momoi sampai menceritakan kepada ibunya sejauh itu. "Satsu─ Momoi-san maksudku, terlalu melebihkan. Arigatou, Momoi-san."

"Kalau kau ingin memanggil Satsu-chan dengan Satsuki silakan saja, Kuroko-kun~ Aku tak melarang sedikit pun, asal kau tahu. Biar kutebak, apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" lagi-lagi Momoi-san mengumbar senyumya. Kali ini seperti senyuman menggoda.

"Baiklah," Kuroko mengangguk. "H-ha'i, Momoi-san. Kau benar. Apa tak masalah aku menjadi kekasih anakmu?" tanya Kuroko sopan. Ia tinggi etika, kau tahu.

"Tentu saja tak masalah~ Omong-omong, Satsu-chan pingsan lagi?" tanyanya seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah wajah cantik putrinya yang sedang terlelap, atau mungkin tak sadarkan diri. Kurasa tak sadarkan diri lebih tepat.

"Lagi?" Kuroko sedikit menenglengkan kepalanya. Bingung, tentu saja. Selama yang ia tahu sejak berteman dengan Momoi sampai sekarang, ia baru kali ini tahu dan melihat Momoi pingsan seperti tadi.

"Jadi Kuroko-kun tidak tahu? Baiklah, tak masalah. Mungkin Satsu-chan tak ingin kau mengetahuinya," lalu Momoi-san menggeser posisi tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi jalan agar Kuroko dapat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Silakan masuk, Kuroko-kun."

Apa yang Satsuki sembunyikan dariku, pertanyaan tersebut mengiang di otaknya. Berusaha mencari jawabannya sendiri dengan apa yang ia lihat saat Momoi jatuh pingsan tadi, Momoi juga mimisan. Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Momoi yang terbilang cukup besar. Sebelumnya, ia melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa berjongkok tentunya. Takut Momoi─yang masih dalam gendongannya─ jatuh. "Permisi," ucapnya seraya melenggang masuk dan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

Menyadari Kuroko berhenti melangkah, Momoi-san yang mengekor di belakangnya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa ada, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Momoi-san saat ia sudah berada di depan Kuroko, menatap Kuroko penuh tanya.

"Ano.. Kamar Satsuki dimana, Momoi-san?" Kuroko bertanya balik pada wanita yang terkekeh kecil di hadapannya.

"Oh itu, kukira ada apa. Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku." perintah Momoi-san bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang membawa mereka kini berada di lantai dua kediaman keluarga Momoi. Kemudian Momoi-san menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu bercat merah muda dan dengan gantungan yang bertuliskan 'Satsuki's room~'di depannya. Lantas tangan Momoi-san bergerak membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan melangkah masuk. Kuroko hanya mematung begitu kamar Momoi terbuka sempurna di hadapannya. Manis sekali nuansa kamarmu, Satsuki, bisiknya dalam hati. Tentu saja manis, mayoritas benda di sana─termasuk cat dindingnya─ berwarna merah muda.

Melihat Kuroko yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamar itu, Momoi-san menyadarkan lamunan─ atau kekaguman atau sejenisnya─ Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun ayo masuk~ Kau pasti pegal berlama-lama menggedong Satsu-chan seperti itu." kekehan terdengar setelahnya.

Tersadar dari kekagumannya dengan kamar Momoi karena panggilan Momoi-san, Kuroko mengangguk lalu melangkah memasuki kamar Momoi dan membaringkan Momoi di ranjangnya─yang tentu beralaskan sprai merah muda. "Maaf telah lancang memasuki kamar Satsuki, Momoi-san." ujar Kuroko seraya sedikit membungkuk. Benar-benar niat untuk meminta maaf rupanya.

"Kau tidak lancang, Kuroko-kun. Justru aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau repot-repot mengantar─menggendong─ Satsu-chan pulang. Walaupun akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan juga." ucapan Momoi-san merendah di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Momoi-san." ucap Kuroko datar, seperti biasa. "Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu, Momoi-san. Oyasuminasai." dan setelah membungkuk, Kuroko berjalan keluar dari kamar Momoi. Setelah memakai sepatunya kembali, ia membuka pintu rumah keluarga Momoi dan melangkah pergi dari sana. "Cepat sembuh, Satsuki." bisiknya pada angin.

─OoOoO─

"Oyasumi, Kuroko-kun." suara itu terdengar setelah Kuroko menutup pintu rumahnya. Sejak sebelum Kuroko pamit pulang, Momoi-san sudah duduk di tepi ranjang Momoi dan mengelus wajah tentram putrinya. Menyadari pendarahan pada hidung putrinya sudah berhenti, Momoi-san membuka sumbatan hidung Momoi. "Sapu tangan Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa pun yang bisa menjawabnya─karena tak akan ada yang menjawabnya kecuali Momoi atau Kuroko sendiri.

Setelah menyimpan sapu tangan milik Kuroko di meja nakas samping ranjang Momoi, Momoi Hitsuna─ibu Momoi─ memandang tepat ke wajah putrinya dengan tatapan sendu yang jelas ketara di wajahnya. "Kenapa harus kau yang mengalami ini, nak." bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Hitsuna beranjak untuk mengecup lembut kening Satsuki, senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya. "Oyasumi Satsu-chan. Aku harap kau lekas sembuh." Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Satsuki yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dan menutup pelan daun pintu kamar anaknya dari luar, berusaha agar tak menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras.

─OoOoO─

"Tadaima," ucap Kuroko seraya melepaskan sepasang sepatu yang melekat di kedua kakinya setelah sebelumnya ia masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sederhana─rumahnya sendiri.

Di saat Kuroko membuka tali sepatu-sepatunya agar dapat melepas sepatunya itu, sosok wanita cantik dengan menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih muncul dari arah dapur kediaman keluarga Kuroko. "Okaerinasai, sayang. Mengapa pulang lebih terlambat dari biasanya, hm? Kau harusnya sudah selesai latihan basket setengah jam yang lalu, 'kan?" kemudian sosok tersebut berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Kuroko yang sudah selesai melepas sepatunya.

"Tadi Satsu─ Momoi-san jatuh pingsan saat kami pulang bersama, kaa-san. Jadi aku mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu." Kuroko memang menjawab jujur pertanyaan ibunya karena ia tak bisa berbohong kepada ibunya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir.

"Hei, nak, tak biasanya kau memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil mereka. Apa kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Kuroko Shika─ibu Kuroko─ dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Itu.. Kalau iya, apa okaa-san marah?" ucapnya perlahan takut dengan reaksi ibunya nanti. Lantas ia memilih mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai kayu yang ia pijaki kini, tak berani menatap langsung ke kedua iris coklat milik ibunya. Anak yang baik, bukan?

Sebuah kekehan kecil meluncur manis dari kedua bibir Shika yang membuat Tetsuya mengarahkan pandangan sepenuhnya ke wajah sang ibu. Lalu menatap ibunya heran. Kenapa malah tertawa? Ada yang lucu? "Tentu saja aku tak akan marah, sayang. Lagipula itu normal untuk remaja sepertimu. Kaa-san juga pernah muda, hei anakku yang manis." Kemudian Shika mengacak surai bluenette sang anak yang warnanya sama dengan surainya sendiri─surainya sepinggang.

Sungguh Tetsuya bersyukur mempunyai ibu yang begitu perhatian dan sayang kepadanya. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir ibunya marah. Kini tatapan matanya berbinar, seperti sedang melihat vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. Tatapan itu terarah untuk ibunya. "Benarkah, kaa-san?"

Kini Shika tertawa geli melihat perubahan sikap anaknya jika ia mengabulkan permohonan atau menuruti keinginan atau sejenisnya yang Tetsuya inginkan. "Ekspresimu lucu, sayang. Tentu okaa-san tidak akan marah. Kau tak percaya pada okaa-sanmu ini?" Dan Shika mengelus surai anaknya. "Kau selalu seperti anak kecil kalau aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, Tetsu-kun."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya yang menyebut dirinya 'lucu' dan 'seperti anak kecil' membuat ekspresi Tetsuya kembali seperti sebelumnya, datar. "Itu tidak lucu, Okaa-san," Tetsuya mendengus pelan. "Terima kasih, Kaa-san." Sebuah senyum yang begitu bahagia tergores begitu saja di wajah Tetsuya yang membuatnya semakin imut. Ia menghambur ke pelukan ibunya yang sebelumnya sudah melebarkan kedua lengannya dengan posisi siap menerima pelukan buah hati satu-satunya ini.

"Tentu saja, sayang," ujar Shika dengan senyum yang masih terpoles di wajah cantiknya. Kemudian ia melepas pelukan sang anak dan mengusap pipi Tetsuya. "Kau lapar 'kan? Ganti bajumu lalu mandi. Okaa-san sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Aku tidak mau makan dengan orang bau keringat." diikuti dengan pose pura-pura ke-bau-an dengan mengapit hidungnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang membuat Tetsuya mendengus lagi. Kesal, tapi hanya sebentar karena ia tahu ibunya hanya bercanda.

"Baiklah, Okaa-san." sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi pucat sang ibu yang kini terkekeh pelan sambil memandang punggung anaknya yang menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kau terlihat sehat saja, Tetsu-kun. Padahal sudah tiga tahun sejak saat itu." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur.

─OoOoO─

Kuroko menggerakan jemarinya untuk membuka pintu yang merupakan jalur untuk dapat memasuki ruangan di dalamnya, yang ruangan itu sendiri adalah Kamar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Sungguh, ia tak dapat berbohong soal rasa sakit yang terus menerus dirasakannya saat ia terlalu lelah karena latihan basketnya atau karena hal lain, tepatnya sakit di daerah jantung. Begitu menutup daun pintu kamarnya, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar untuk meletakan tas yang sedaritadi bertengger manis di pundak kecilnya─meletakkan tas itu di atasnya. Setelahnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya sesuai perintah ibunya. Tangannya meraih handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar nya lalu memasuki kamar mandi mungilnya.

Pakaiannya yang sehari-hari ia gunakan untuk latihan terlepas dari tubuh kecilnya─tubuh Kuroko termasuk kecil untuk ukuran pemain basket tingkat SMP. Tubuhnya kecil, terlihat rapuh dan seperti hiasan yang jika kau menyentuhnya terlalu keras serta tak berperasaan, tubuh itu akan hancur. Kulitnya pucat. Dinyalakan shower untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah itu, jujur saja. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana memikirkan tentang apa yang diucapkan Momoi-san perihal seringnya Momoi jatuh pingsan serta sakit yang tiga tahun belakangan ini ia rasakan─semenjak ia mengenyam pendidikan di tingkat SMP, tahun pertamanya. Saat menginjak tahun pertamanya di SMP, ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah. Mudah lelah. Sering sakit yang berlebihan─menurutnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang dialaminya, tapi ia berpikir positif sejauh ini. Karena memang fisiknya yang lebih rentan dibanding lelaki seusianya, pikirnya. Hei Kuroko, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau itu adalah suatu pertanda?

Kuroko juga ingat selama beberapa tahun belakangan, ia pernah pingsan beberapa kali dan dirawat inap untuk beberapa kali, juga. Mungkin bisa dibilang sering, tapi Kuroko sendiri tak pernah menghitung berapa banyak ia tak sadarkan diri dan setelah terbangun ia sudah berada di kamarnya atau di ruangan serba putih yang dipenuhi aroma obat, ya benar, rumah sakit─salah satu ruang rawat inap.

Ia ingat sekali saat pertama kali ia mulai sering pingsan dan saat itu ibunya membawa dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri menuju rumah sakit. Semenjak itulah rumah sakit tempat dirawatnya ia adalah rumah sakit yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap ia jatuh pingsan. Tidak seberapa sering sih ia berada di ruang inap, karena ia tahu bahwa keluarganya bukanlah dari kalangan orang kaya seperti keluarga Akashi. Jadi pasti biaya rumah sakit itu mahal, pikirnya.

Sejauh ini setelah terbangun dari pingsannya, ia tak pernah menanyakan apa dan kenapa ia bisa tak sadarkan diri kepada dokter yang selalu merawatnya, ayahnya bahkan kepada ibunya sendiri. Ia selalu mengasumsikan kalau itu adalah faktor tubuhnya yang memang lemah. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa penyebab dari apa yang belakangan ini terjadi pada darinya dikarenakan penyakit serius yang harus ditangani dengan benar.

Yang ia tahu bahwa setelah kali ke delapan ia tersadar dan sudah berada di ruang tempat biasanya ia dirawat, ibunya memberi botol kaca kecil yang berisi obat-obat yang berukuran kecil pula. Kuroko tak tahu pasti untuk apa obat ini dan begitu pula fungsinya. Ibunya bilang , obat itu adalah sebagai multivitamin yang harus dikonsumsinya setiap hari. Tentu si surai aquamarine ini menyetujuinya begitu saja. Mungkin dengan rutin mengonsumsi obat tersebut ia bisa baikan atau bahkan sembuh─walaupun ia sendiri apa penyakit yang dideritanya kini.

Setelah membilas busa-busa yang berasal dari sabun cair yang ia kenakan, Kuroko mematikan shower yang semula digunakannya untuk mandi. Tangan pucatnya bergerak-gerak, berusaha menggapai handuk yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dengan posisinya kini. Handuk putih yang digapainya tadi sudah terbalut rapih di pinggangnya yang mungil. Seperti kalian tahu kalau Kuroko memang mungil.

Dikenakannya piyama berwarna bluenette yang selaras dengan surai serta kedua maniknya yang selalu datar tersebut ke tubuhnya yang kalau dilihat seperti ini memang pucat sekali─kulitnya. Dan langkahnya membawa ia menuju ke meja belajarnya tempat dimana tas yang sehari-hari ia pakai untuk latihan. Jemarinya mengapit resleting tas putih-biru langit yang berada di hadapannya dan bergerak mengikuti jalur semestinya agar tas itu sepenuhnya terbuka. Setelah menampilkan sebuah bola basket, sebuah handuk kecil serta botol air mineral─di antara benda-benda yang lumayan besar di dalamnya terselip sebuah botol kaca kecil yang berisi obat. Tangannya terulur meraih botol obat tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat. Dituntunnya botol tersebut tepat ke hadapan wajah datarnya. Pandangannya tetap tak berubah meskipun di dalam hatinya ia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama─untuk setiap waktu. Fungsi obat ini sebenarnya apa, kembali mengiang di pikirannya.

Mengingat ia sudah lumayan lama berada di kamar─dan ia tahu bahwa ibunya telah menunggu di ruang makan untuk makan malam─, lantas Kuroko melangkahkan kaki pucatnya agar menuntunnya turun ke lantai bawah─tempat dimana ruang makan berada. Tak lupa tangannya masih menggenggam botol obat yang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya terlebih dahulu.

Langkahnya tiba di pintu ruang makan bersamaan dengan tatapan ibunya yang semula mengarah ke jam di dinding menjadi mengarah kepadanya. Kuroko membungkuk sebelum mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan ibunya. "Maaf aku terlalu lama di kamar, kaa-san," ucapnya dengan kembali membungkuk─walaupun hanya kepalanya saja yang bergerak. Kemudian dua pasang manik langit musim panas itu bertemu. "Apa kaa-san sudah menunggu terlalu lama? Harusnya kaa-san makan malam duluan saja, tak perlu menungguku."

Shika menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya. "Tidak terlalu lama kok, Tetsu-kun. Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu," kekehan pelan terdengar setelahnya. "Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau makan. Lihat sudah pukul 9 dan kau belum makan malam sama sekali." Sang ibu menyodorkan semangkuk nasi dengan semangkuk sup ke sisi Tetsuya. Di tengah meja makan kecil itu terdapat beberapa makanan pendamping untuk dimakan bersama nasi. Atau kita bisa sebut lauk.

Tetsuya menatap mangkuk nasinya yang terisi penuh. Kemudian mempertemukan iris bluenette-nya dengan sepasang yang lain. "Ini terlalu banyak, kaa-san. Aku tak dapat menghabiskan semuanya," ucapnya lalu hendak beranjak dari duduknya sebelum ucapan Shika membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Kalau kau habiskan semua nasi itu, kaa-san akan berikan vanilla milkshake yang sudah kaa-san buat sebelum kau pulang. Bagaimana, hm?" tawaran Shika membuat kedua manik Tetsuya sedikit melebar serta berbinar. Shika menaikkan kedua alisnya, menggoda anaknya karena ia tahu apa saja kelemahan anak sematawayangnya ini.

"Ha'i. Tapi janji ya, kaa-san?" Tetsuya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang barusan ditawarkan ibunya. Sungguh ia sangat haus sedaritadi dan ia memang sedang ingin minum minuman favoritnya itu karena saat pulang latihan tadi ada beberapa insiden yang tak memperbolehkannya untuk membeli setidaknya segelas vanilla milkshake di Maji Burger, tempat langganannya. Kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan vanilla milkshake apalagi buatan ibunya, Tetsuya akan bersikap sedikit manja. Toh kepada ibu sendiri, kenapa tidak?

"Janji!" Sepasang jari yang berupa jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dari tangan kanan Shika terangkat, menandakan kalau ia sedang sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dijanjikannya. Memang benar ia sudah membuat vailla milkshake untuk anaknya. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, Shika membuatnya setiap hari tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya─untuk membujuknya jika Tetsuya merajuk dan sebagainya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Shika, Tetsuya langsung memulai acara makan malamnya dengan khidmat. Shika hanya memperhatikan buah hatinya yang sedang makan di hadapannya itu dengan senyuman yang tergambar di parasnya. Tak ada yang lebih indah daripada melihat anggota keluarga bahagia, benar? Dan Shika juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba senyuman di wajahnya perlahan pudar mengingat apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada Tetsuya setelah makan malam nanti, rencananya. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin memberitahukan hal ini. Tetapi karena ini menyangkut Tetsuya dan hidupnya serta masa depannya, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak walaupun ia sudah menyimpan masalah anaknya ini rapat-rapat dari Tetsuya. Takut kegiatannya akan terganggu jika Tetsuya mengetahui perihal ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan jika ia memberitahu nanti, pastilah kegiatan Tetsuya akan terganggu─tapi Tetsuya sudah terbiasa, sepertinya.

Kini nasi di mangkuknya bersisa beberapa suap lagi. Shika mengintrupsi kegiatan makan malam Tetsuya sebentar. Tak apa 'kan? "Tetsu-kun, setelah makan malam langsung ke kamarmu, ya. Kaa-san akan menyusul setelah membersihkan peralatan makanmu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Ucapan Shika lantas membuat Tetsuya menoleh untuk memandang wajah ibunya dan ia tahu kalau 'sesuatu' yang akan disampaikan ibunya nanti adalah sesuatu yang serius. Dikarenakan mulutnya masih terdapat makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tetsuya beranjak dari duduknya setelah makan malamnya habis sesuai janjinya dengan sang ibu. "Terima kasih makan malamnya, kaa-san. Aku selesai." ucapnya seraya membawa mangkuk-mangkuk bekas makannya ke tempat cuci piring dan meninggalkannya. Lalu ia membuka lemari di atas kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah gelas kaca bening dengan ukuran kira-kira 500ml. Dan diisikannya air ke dalam gelas tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam segelas air tadi dan botol obatnya yang pada saat makan ia letakan di meja makan. Tentu ibunya sudah tahu jika ia membawa obat saat makan malam. "Aku ke kamarku duluan, kaa-san." ucapnya dan lama kelamaan punggung Tetsuya sudah lenyap dari pandangannya Shika bersamaan dengan Tetsuya yang menuju kamarnya sendiri yang terletak di lantai dua rumah mereka.

"Maafkan kaa-san, Tetsu-kun." gumam Shika yang pastinya tak dapat didengar oleh Tetsuya sedangkan pandangannya masih mengarah ke pintu keluar ruang makan ini yang merupakan jalur Tetsuya menuju kamarnya. "Aku harap kau bisa mengerti alasanku." Dan tanpa sadar setitik cairan bening lolos turun dari mata. Tangannya tak bergerak untuk menghapusnya.

.

.

.

TBC

[Review Reply]

Tanaka Aira : Aduh gomen buat Momoi menderita ; v; Mereka kayak saling melengkapi gimana gitu ya~ Aku juga suka kok~ Anyway, makasih udah baca terus review ya~ Semoga suka chapter baru ini~ :3

kurokolovers : Ini sebenernya request-an temen lho, bukan aku yang mau buat : /kenapadibuatjuga. Iya sih soalnya banyakan yang Kurokonya homo... Sama-sama~ Aduh jangan panggil thor dong, merasa kayak tokoh film action /apa. Panggil Akihana aja~ /pengennya. Iya ini udah dilanjut desu desu~ Kalo soal update cepet apa lama, aku gabisa jamin /digorok. Aku kan maso sukanya buat yang sedih gitu /hei. Makasih udah baca chapter 1 ya~ Semoga suka sama chapter baru ini~ :3

Heicchin : /ga reply review yang satu ini/ /kemudian ditemukan terbunuh/ /ga. Hai anakku tersayang~~~ Kan udah publish sekian lama malah baru baca-_- Awalnya doangan kok yang buru-buru, mungkin chapter ini engga eh gatau deh /plak. Sama-sama oke pu jangan lupa~ /udahlama. Ini chapter barunya, jelek gananggung ya nak~ :3 /terbunuh

[Special Thanks to:]

**Ikanatcha96**** - ****Tanaka Aira**** - ****- diaaan**

_A/N_ : **Hai kita bertemu lagi/? Gimana chapter 2 nya? Abal? Lebih abal dari chapter 1? Emang kok dan aku tau it Oh iya, untuk chapter berikutnya aku gabisa nentuin waktu update yang pasti karena aku sendiri gapunya wifi atau modem buat publishnya /kasiandeh.**

**Ada yang bisa nebak apa penyakitnya Kuroko? Tebak penyakit Momoi juga boleh kok~ Atau mau tebak gimana akhirnya dan kawan-kawan? Silakan tebak di kotak review~**

**Ada juga ff pair homo dari fandom kurobas tercinta ini yang lagi dalam proses. Rencananya sih juga chapteran. Tapi aku mau selesaiin ff satu-satu dulu, takut ga keurus yang lainnya.**

**Maaf kalo deskripsi, bahasa ff dan teman-temannya kurang baik atau mengecewakan. Karena emang aku newbie dan masih belajar buat nulis ff. Mohon bantuannya ya~**

**P.S. gomen ini ancur aku males edit dengan bold sama italic yang lenyap entah kemana ; v ;**

**Oke, gatau mau bacot apalagi. So,**

**Mind to review/follow/fav? Arigatou~**


End file.
